


we move in slow motion

by frustrateddumbbar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Liam and Hayden might be underaged (17) in part 1, M/M, Mates, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, Praise Kink, Spanking, Theo Raeken Has A Big Dick, Top Theo Raeken, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrateddumbbar/pseuds/frustrateddumbbar
Summary: “I need your help, Stiles. Hayden called me Daddy the last time we slept together and now I can’t even use her as my anchor anymore because I’m freaking the fuck out!”ORFive times Liam is confused by Daddy kink, and one time it just feels right.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 279





	1. 5

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tulisa - Daddy.
> 
> If you're worried about the dub-con elements, read end notes for clarification! 
> 
> I do not own any of these characters.

**1 - Hayden**

Liam feels like there should be more tears tonight. Hayden’s skin is warm and soft under his hands, and her lips are pressing gently into his. He can feel the moisture of her salty tears between their lips, and guilt claws up his throat at the fact that there’s no tears in his eyes.

Her small hands are desperately running across his back, blunt fingernails pressing into his shifting muscles. “I love you,” she moans, wrapping her legs tighter around him, heels digging into his ass. It’s the third time she says it. The third time her breath hitches as the last word escapes her lips.

Liam moans, pressing his lips harder into hers. “I’ll miss you,” he says. And he means it, he does. But he’s just not sure he means it the same way she does.

He can feel love running through her hands at every touch. Can hear the feelings coming out with each of her moans as he thrusts into her, as he runs his fingers into her smooth hair. He loves this. Loves making her come apart underneath him. Loves feeling her muscles tremble, loves the way she clenches around him when he thrusts in _just right_.

Hayden’s heartbeat stammers as she lets her nails scrape along the skin on his back, like she’s nervous. And it would make sense if she was. They both know this is the last time they get to do this. She’s leaving tomorrow.

Liam really feels like he should be crying.

“Fuck,” he moans, feeling his hips start to thrust with abandon, getting rougher with her. He releases the gentle hold he has on her hair and grips tightly at her waist in a way he hasn’t let himself do before. Lets his fingers make bruises that will fade before they truly form.

“Yes,” Hayden moans, gripping harshly at his shoulders as she meets him thrust for thrust. “Yes, _Daddy,_ please.”

Liam freezes. His blood runs icy cold in his veins, and the orgasm that was threatening to spill out of him fades as quick as it had started burning low in his stomach.

“I-,” he begins, slowly sliding his cock out of her. “ _What?_ ”

Hayden’s eyes are big as she drops her hands from her shoulders, lets them fall beside her.

“What did you call me?”

Hayden blushes as Liam stands up on his knees in front of her. He can see her cunt glistening with wetness, instantly misses the feel of her around him, but somethings crawling under his skin and all of a sudden this feels so, _so_ wrong.

“I’ve just always wanted to try that,” Hayden says, eyes wide and apologizing. “I’m so sorry. Can we just forget about it? Let’s go back to having sweet, tender goodbye sex. Please Liam, pretend like I never said it?”

And the thing is, Liam would really like to stop this right here, right now. But this is their last night together before she’s long gone, and Liam is not ready to let her go just yet.

He takes a couple of minutes to pull himself together, slowly leans over her again and brings a hand down to his own cock. He gives it a few tugs, willing it back to full hardness, and grins at her.

“Okay,” he says, thrusting deep into her, grinning widely at the moan she lets out. “I can go back to goodbye sex. But I won’t be gentle.”

The next moan she releases, as he grips her waist tightly and thrusts into her as hard as he can muster, makes it all so, _so_ worth it. Even if he spends the next months obsessing over the words that tumbled out of her mouth.

**2 - Stiles**

It’s been two weeks since school started again, and Liam is struggling without his anchor. More so than that, he’s struggling with the fact that every time he tries to use Hayden as his anchor as he usually does, he starts thinking about what he’s in his head dubbed as The Daddy Situation. Mason keeps thinking it’s the fact that Hayden has moved that makes Liam so _not_ in control of his shifts. Liam doesn’t dare tell him the real reason.

It’s horrible. Every time he tries to conjure up the memory of Hayden’s heart drumming against the skin of his own chest, he can hear her moaning the word at him, and his once so perfect anchor slips away from him. It doesn’t help that the whole school is trying to get him to shift, every painful second of every fucking painful day.

Liam’s on his way home from school, dried blood still clinging to his nostrils from being beaten to a pulp by Gabe and Nolan, when he decides it’s time to call Stiles. He’s not sure when Stiles came his go to man for awkward sexual questions, but something about the way Stiles never seems to judge his all too many sexual uncertainties is comforting to him.

The phone beeps three times before he hears the click of the other boy answering his phone, and before Stiles can utter a greeting, four words escapes from his bloodcaked lips.

“Hayden called me Daddy.”

Stiles whistles. “Well hello to you too, my dear Liam. What have I done to deserve this peak into your angsty sex life, hmm?”

Liam groans.

“I need your help, Stiles. Hayden called me Daddy the last time we slept together and now I can’t even use her as my anchor anymore because I’m _freaking the fuck out!_ ” His skin feels clammy just thinking about being called Daddy, his cheeks red in a far too prominent blush. It feels wrong, still.

“My sweet, innocent Liam,” Stiles drawls, humor evident in his voice. Liam wants to punch him. “ _Why_ are you freaking out? It’s just a kink, she’s not actually wanting you to be her dad!”

“God, I know that. I just… isn’t it kind of weird, though? Isn’t daddy kink usually just some internet joke?”

“Dude, _no!_ ” Stiles exclaims, and Liam can picture his limbs flailing around. “Kinks are wonderful, my young padawan. _God_ , you have so much to learn.”

Liam blushes, heartbeat stuttering over the tone of Stiles’ voice. Like _Liam_ is the one being weird about this. “Wait,” he says, drawing out his words slowly. A big part of him decidedly does _not_ want to know this about his friend, but a frenzied, almost shameful curiosity is creeping up the back of his neck. “Do _you_ like the daddy kink?”

Stiles laughs at him, that sort of full bellied laugh Liam’s only ever heard Stiles laugh since he began training at the academy. Even with the conversation they’re having, something warm settles in his stomach. He’s glad they haven’t told Stiles about what’s going on in Beacon Hills. After everything, he deserves to be happy, to be calm. Liam hopes there’ll come a day where he can laugh as full bellied as Stiles does.

“Dude, I love the daddy kink. I’m all for it myself,” Stiles says, his voice soft and amused.

Liam can’t help but picture Lydia calling Stiles Daddy now, and he blushes again, heartbeat picking up. Even though he doesn’t want to judge his friends, something just doesn’t feel right when he hears Lydia utter the word. In his mind, that is not something Lydia would ever do.

“Look, normally I would tell you to do research about this whole thing, but it seems kind of obvious that this particular kink just isn’t for you,” Stiles says, interrupting his thoughts. “Maybe do research on other kinks though, buddy. I bet you you’ll find something you like, and it’ll change your sex life forever.”

Liam groans. “It’s not like I’m having one at the moment.”

Stiles laughs again. “Well, at least you can do a lot of jerking off during your research,” he reasons. “Find out what you like. Empty your balls. _Hey_ , maybe that’ll be your new anchor!”

Liam blushes and promptly hangs up when he hears Stiles cackling.

**3 – “More like our Daddy, amirite?”**

Liam doesn’t have much time to research after his conversation with Stiles, but he also hasn’t had time to think about The Daddy Incident. He feels like that, in and of itself, softens some of the blow of what’s been happening these last couple of weeks.

The last week has been a whirlwind of emotions. There are so many new people in his life now, new werewolves, and God, does it feel great. Even if they’re still worried about Monroe, even if Liam is spending all his free time obsessing over what he and Theo _is_ now, the last week has been great. It’s been quiet. So much so that the pack’s decided to let loose one night. One night of not worrying about when Monroe will rear her ugly face again, not worrying about what the next monster of the week will be.

And Liam is so, _so_ drunk.

Everyone else is as well, the lot of them sprawled out over every available furniture in Derek’s newly bough apartment, cheeks pink and skin thrumming. Liam feels like he might be the most drunk, blood filled with monkshood beer, but by the shine in Stiles eyes, and the rasp in his voice, there might be one pack member even drunker than him.

“ _Hey_ ,” Stiles suddenly exclaims, sitting upright from his position on the couch so fast that even Derek jumps in surprise. “Hey, _listen_. We need to bond, all of us. We’ve become such a ragtag group of strangers we _have_ to get to know each other!”

Derek groans and opens his mouth to say something, but Stiles pierces him with sharp eyes. “You too, Sourwolf!”

Lydia smiles at Stiles, mirth in her eyes as she raises an eyebrow and says, “What do you propose, then, oh ex-boyfriend of mine?”

“Lydia, my all-time _favorite_ lover! I propose we play Never Have I Ever.”

The whole group groans at that, and Derek sits up straighter so he can reach out and smack Stiles in the back of the head. There’s no real force behind it, and Stiles just scowls playfully at him, smacking his hand away and making kissy faces at him.

“I’m way too old for this, Stiles,” Derek says, rolling his eyes at Stiles. “ _You’re_ too old for this, Stiles.”

Stiles splutters as some of the other pack members nods, the back of Theo’s head knocking into Liam’s knees as he nods a bit too enthusiastically, his wolfsbane vodka spilling over his fingers. Liam threads his fingers through the older boy’s hair and decidedly does _not_ think about it when Theo presses his head into his hand as a response. Nope. Not going there.

“ _Liam_ ,” Stiles says, as if he’s trying to prove a point, throwing his hand absentmindedly towards the youngest pack member. “Liam is _not_ too old, and I think _all_ of us should be so kind as to indulge in Liam’s _youngness_ and play this game with him.”

“I mean, I don’t know half of you, so I’m game,” Isaac pipes up from his corner of the room, and Stiles grins at him.

“That’s what I’m talking about! Good man, Isaac. Alright, I start,” he says, bringing his bottle of regular ole’ beer to his lips as he thinks, his face scrunching up. “Never have I ever kissed anyone in this room.”

Liam feels like he should be more surprised than he is when everyone but Isaac, Derek, Theo and Liam take a swig of their beverages.

“God, why do I hang out with you guys?” Derek says, rolling his eyes and sitting up straighter. Liam makes an amused note to himself in the back of his head when he notices how Derek’s whole body is turned towards Stiles on the couch beside him, his knee pressing into the full flesh of Stiles right thigh. When Stiles places his hand on top of Derek’s knee as he wriggles his butt backwards to settle into the sofa cushions again, Derek’s eyes squint and the tops of his ears pinks lightly.

“Never have I ever fantasized about anyone in this room,” Liam says, because he’s honestly curious. He can’t say he’s too surprised when every single pack member takes a swig of their preferred drink.

“Who the fuck have you been fantasizing about, Derek?” Isaac exclaims, squinting his eyes. “You massive perv, you’re like our dad!”

Derek scowls at him, blushes, and the words tumble out of Liam’s mouth before he knows it’s happening. To this day he still _swears_ it was a massive, _horrible_ accident. To this day, Stiles still thanks him for it.

“More like our Daddy, amirite?”

A string of things happens after his uttered words. Stiles cackles, hand clapping so hard down on his thigh the noise reverberates through the room. Derek chokes on the swig of beer he was taking, coughing as Stiles knocks a hand on his back with amusement and curiosity etched onto his face. Theo stiffens noticeably between Liam’s legs, and just as he realizes what he’s said and a blush creeps into his cheeks, Stiles stands up and all but yells his next statement, arms flailing excitedly.

“Never have I ever unwillingly been called Daddy in bed,” he exclaims and points at Liam with both of his arms, beer spilling out onto his flannel shirt as every single person in the room snaps their heads towards Liam’s red face.

Liam reluctantly takes a sip of his monkshood beer, grumbles something low under his breath, and does his best impression of Derek as he glares at the boy in front of him.

He can hear a faint giggle from the stranger sitting far away from him, but something about the way Isaac just smiles at him and winks make Liam think the two of them will become good friends one day.

After, Liam tries his hardest not to think about it, but there’s something about the way Theo looks at him with a confusing look in his eyes for the rest of the night that has him on the edge of his seat. If he lets out a low groan into Theo’s neck when Theo runs his fingers through his hair and tugs softly at the hair on the nape of his neck when they say goodbye later that night, Liam decidedly does not think about it. At all.

Except he does. _So damn much_. 

**4 - Sterek**

In fact, Liam thinks about it so often that when the pack gathers for yet another drunken night at Derek’s apartment, he decides to talk to Stiles again. It’s late, so late that the rest of the pack is in various stages of drunk and asleep around them. During the night, Stiles and Derek have gradually gotten closer and closer on the couch, and when Liam decides to strike up conversation, Stiles is snuggling his face into Derek’s thigh as Derek runs his fingers slowly through Stiles’ hair. Liam is pointedly not jealous, foot pressing into the small of Theo’s back where he lies sprawled on the floor underneath his feet.

“Hey, Stiles?” Liam says, wiggling his naked toes under Theo’s shirt and smiling softly at the huff of air that escapes the older boys’ lips.

“Whaddup, young padawan?” Stiles says softly, smiling contentedly as Derek continues to stroke his hair, even as he’s half asleep under Stiles. “You been thinking ‘bout kinks again?”

Derek snorts. Liam blushes.

“I-... No, I. _God_ , fine, yes. Yes, I have.”

Stiles looks at him expectantly, eyebrows raised at him. Liam tries not to notice the amused quirk of Derek’s lips. “Well, spill then, Dunbar. What’s got your panties in a twist this time? Certain someone want you to go down on him, but you’re too scared your fangs will give him an involuntary piercing?” He pointedly looks down at Theo on the floor, and Liam stiffens noticeably. Derek snorts again.

“I would advice you not to, if that’s the case,” Derek drawls.

Liam glowers at him. “ _No_. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says as Stiles giggles. “ _Shut up!_ ”

The three of them fall silent for a moment, the only sound heard in the room being Stiles’ contented sighs as Derek scratches lightly at his scalp.

“HowdidyoufindoutyoulikedbeingcalledDaddy?” Lieam breathes, wide eyes staring at Stiles’ confused expression.

“Say that again?”

Liam takes a deep breath. “How did you discover that you like being called Daddy?” he repeats. “In bed, I mean.”

“Well shit, I thought you meant at the grocery store,” Stiles deadpans, grinning when it elicits a reluctant snort from the older man that still has his long fingers carded through his hair. “Did you forget to do your research, Liam? I could swear we agreed jerking off would be your new anchor?”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Liam says again, eyes rolling as he slumps against the sofa cushions. “Just tell me.”

“Alright. Well, first of all, _I_ like being called baby, _not_ Daddy. And I found out because I slept with Danny once and he wanted me to moan the word around his dick.”

He says this so matter-of-factly that Liam doesn’t even know how to respond, just stares at him incredulously with his lips slightly parted. He’s so shocked he doesn’t notice the erratic heartbeat coming from the boy lying on the floor.

“I’m going to bed,” Derek loudly exclaims as he stands up so fast Stiles all but tumbles out of his lap and onto the floor with the hasty movement. Derek’s shoulders are stiff as he walks towards his bedroom, his steps just slightly off. He stops abruptly again when he’s reached the door, just stands there for a few seconds, his hand on the doorknob. After a while, he turns around with a wicked grin and a pointed stare and says, “Stiles, you coming?”

Stiles squeaks and stumbles after the older man in a way only Stiles can do without it looking ridiculous.

When the door shuts behind them and Liam hears Derek’s low voice growl “I think you should call me Daddy, now,” into Stiles’ ear, Liam splutters and stumbles as he rushes towards the front door.

**5 - Buttdialed**

Not a single member of the McCall-pack is anywhere near surprised when Stiles and Derek starts smelling more of each other than anything else. Their scents mingle into its own being, and the separated scents of _Derek_ and _Stiles_ no longer exists. They’d all noticed how the two of them had gradually gravitated towards each other after Stiles and Lydia broke up after just a few months.

It comes as no surprise when Derek casually throws an arm around Stiles’ shoulder one pack night and brushes a featherlight kiss at his temple, like a promise. It comes as no surprise when the rest of the pack just smiles gently at them and continue eating pizza as if someone hadn’t just subtly revealed a new relationship. Even Peter just rolls his eyes fondly and exhales an exasperated sigh as he pinches his nephew’s cheek and groans out a “ _finally_.”

However, what _does_ come as a surprise, is that Theo throws one glance at the pair of them, stands up from the Laz-E-Boy he’d just sat down on and pointedly strolls over to sit down next to Liam on the couch and lace his fingers with his. At Liam’s surprised squeak and Scott’s questioning gaze, Theo just shrugs and spits out, “ _What?_ If those two idiots can suck each other’s cocks, then _so can we_!”

That was three weeks ago. There has been none, _not one single_ cock being sucked after that. Liam knows he’s walking around with a disgustingly obvious scent of _frustration_ wafting off him, and the continuously pointed stares he gets from the rest of the supernatural beings in the pack makes him walk around with a constant blush high on his cheeks.

Liam’s so hard. Liam is so, so hard and he _knows_ Theo can smell the precum leaking out of the tip of his dick, Theo’s smirk obvious even as they’re lying on Liam’s bed making out. Liam _never_ thought he’d like giving up control, but there’s something about the way Theo has his arms pinned above his head as he presses rough kisses onto his jaw that just feels _so damn good_.

Theo’s lips work fast-fading bruises into his neck as Liam pants under him, tonguing over the marks just as they fade away and letting out frustrated growls when they do. “One day I’ll mark you for real,” Theo says, tangles his fingers into Liam’s hair and _tugs_ , exposing his throat. Pointed teeth graze at the sensitive spot behind Liam’s ear, and an embarrassingly whiny moan falls from Liam’s lips. “Gonna make everyone see you’re _mine_.” He punctuates the word by sucking hard on the thin skin. Liam lets out another one of those whiny moans that only Theo seems to be able to conjure from him.

“F- _uck_ , Theo,” Liam moans as the older boy tugs hard on his hair again. There’s something so delicious about the roughness of which Theo handles him, something so amazing about the way Theo’s not afraid to grasp at his skin hard enough to leave bruises wherever he touches him. “ _Mmm_ , please, Theo.”

“Please what, Liam?” Theo drawls, tugging harshly on the collar of Liam’s Henley as he starts sucking those ever-fading marks into his collarbones. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“ _Please_ , can I suck your cock?”

Theo’s lips stumble on his skin and he whips his head up so fast Liam’s worried he’ll get whiplash. “ _Yeah?_ ” Theo groans, fingers running down his chest to slot under the thin material of his Henley. “You gonna make me cum down that pretty throat of yours?”

“ _Fuck,_ yes please,” Liam says, eyes innocently wide and glassy as he surges up to press a soft, feathering kiss to Theo’s smirking lips, Theo’s fingers leaving burning trails across his abs. “I want to suck your cock.”

And Theo looks so fucking _pleased_ at the words Liam’s uttering, Liam’s heart skips a beat. Theo rolls off him, places his hands demonstratively under his head and looks smugly over at the younger boy. “Go on then,” he says, eyes glinting dangerously.

And Liam’s about to do just that when his _fucking phone_ starts blaring the pack ringtone. It’s widely acknowledged now that they can’t ignore each other’s calls, in case of impending doom. They haven’t had a monster of the week in so long, and Liam’s not about to lose one of his friends to one because he’s too busy sucking cock, so he fishes his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and put Stiles on speaker phone.

“You better be in grave danger right now, Stiles,” he says, as he lays his phone down on Theo’s chest, shoving his hands under Theo’s t-shirt.

The phone is silent for a couple of seconds, until a low moan comes out of the tinny speakers, and Liam can feel his heart clawing it’s way up his throat as he realizes that Stiles may _actually_ be in danger. But then Derek’s voice comes through the speakers, utters a low groan and a throaty “ _fuck, Stiles._ ”, and Liam blushes.

His eyes widen as he understands what he’s overhearing, and he’s about to grab the phone and hang up when Theo snatches the phone right out of his fingers and presses the mute microphone button. “Are you kidding me?” Theo asks, eyes wide as he lets out a childish giggle. “Getting a soundtrack of two hot guys fucking as the _hottest_ guy sucks my cock? Sign me the fuck up!”

Liam looks incredulously at him, but Liam just places the phone down on his chest again and looks expectantly at him. “You gonna suck my cock or not, Dunbar?”

If someone had told Liam three weeks ago that this would happen, he’d punch them in the face. But as it is, a small thrill runs up his back at the prospect of learning what sounds Derek make in bed, and he blushes and lets out a whiny groan. Theo smirks at him.

Liam’s fingers fumble with the button of Theo’s jeans, but he gets them open just as Stiles lets out another filthy moan, and the way that makes Theo groan is like music to Liam’s ears. Liam looks up at Theo, takes in his flushed cheeks and slack lips and feels his breath hitch, takes in the desperate glint in his eyes and groans back.

There’s a damp spot just to the side of Theo’s groin, perfectly framing the head of his cock, and Liam moans as he brushes his lips over it and laps at it with his tongue. The sweet, salty taste of Theo’s precum has precum dribbling out of his own cock, and he moans as he sucks on the salty dampness. He lets his lips wrap around the head of his lover’s cock and sucks once, preens at the choked off noise that falls from Theo’s lips.

He carefully takes Theo’s cock out of his boxers, lets his fingertips run softly over the soft skin of his shaft, before he tugs his foreskin over his cockhead. Liam moans as he runs his tongue up the underside of Theo’s cock, presses the flat of his cock against the fat vein there, and feels a small growl build in his throat when the tip of his tongue laps up the precum gathered at the slit of Theo’s cock. The taste is heady, makes his head swim as he lets the growl free, and slides down as far as he can on the shaft.

Theo groans weekly under him, thumbing at Liam’s jaw as his nose is just shy of touching Theo’s pubic bone. The touch is so soft and careful against his skin, like Theo’s so in awe over Liam’s hot, wet mouth he forgets that he’s usually rough. Liam surprises himself then, listening in awe as Derek’s groan runs out of tinny mobile speaker phones, when he grabs Theo’s hands and places it in his hair.

Theo groans loudly. “ _Fuck_ , baby, you’re so good for me,” he says as he tangles his fingers in Liam’s locks and grips hard, pulling at the soft hairs so hard Liam feels like they’re about to be ripped from his scalp. Theo groans again, bringing his other hand to the back of Liam’s head and pushing his head down just enough that Liam feels like a choke is threatening in the back of his throat, but not far enough that he does.

Things are picking up over the phone, small squelching noises coming through as Derek fingers Stiles open. “ _Fuck, Derek, yes, just like that. Fuuuck.”_

And that’s when it happens. That’s when those four fateful words escape Derek’s lips, Theo’s hips stutter up as Liam moans loudly around his cock, and he can barely register what happens before hot cum spurts down his throat.

_“Yeah? You’re such a good boy, Stiles. Gonna cum for Daddy?”_

Liam doesn’t freak out like he thinks he will. He doesn’t feel ice cold blood run in his veins, and as he chokes a bit on the cum spurting down his throat, he ruts once against the mattress of his bed and comes in his pants.

0o0

He does freak out a bit a few weeks later, when Stiles calls him one day and asks him if he’s figured out his kinks yet. Liam’s breath stutters and his face burns hot as he squeaks out an apology, closely followed by, “You buttdialed me when you and Derek were fucking, and we listened to it as I sucked Theo’s dick. And when Derek asked if you were gonna cum for him – _for Daddy_ – we both came just from the words. I’m so sorry.”

Stiles just cackles loudly and hums, pleased. “So the plan worked. Thank fuck. That would have been mortifying if it didn’t lead to you finally getting your head out of your ass and realizing that even if you don’t want to be a Daddy, you sure as hell want to please one.”

Liam is _fuming_. “ _You planned this? STILES!”_

Stiles only cackles again.


	2. +1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Tulisa - Daddy.
> 
> This was supposed to be a dumb, short one-shot about Liam discovering a new kink, but it turned into a 10 000 word monstrosity, and Sterek somehow sneaked its way into it. Oops! Fluff also sneaked its way haeavily into this last part, but I'm not mad about it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own any of these characters.

**+1 – Theo**

They haven’t really talked about it since the infamous blowjob incident. They continue to make out, give each other countless enthusiastic blowjobs. Theo continues to be rough, tugging at Liam’s hair, calling him _baby_ and _good boy_ and _my sweet boy_ until Liam’s drunk with it. Hope builds in the pit of Liam’s stomach sometimes, when Theo thrusts into his mouth and grits out a “such a good boy for -“, but it always ends with “- for me.” He keeps trying to push Theo towards the word, silently encouraging him to get rougher, pull harder, thrust deeper and faster down his throat.

They still haven’t tried doing anal, and Liam thinks it might be because it’s daunting for the both of them. He knows he’s Theo’s first sexual experience, knows that Theo trying to seduce Malia in his evil days was false bravado. Theo told him once, when they were snuggled up on Liam’s bed, half naked under the covers, cum drying on Liam’s stomach after Theo rimmed him for the first time.

He spends a lot of time gathering up the courage to bring everything up, even goes as far as showing up at Derek’s loft to force him and Stiles to sit down and talk to him so can ask for help, for tips. They’re not very helpful at first, teases him and laughs gently and playfully at his blushes. They quiet down and get serious fast when Liam also mentions that this will be his first time bottoming, and Theo’s first time doing this all together.

Derek spends twenty minutes talking about the importance of talking about it before hand, how important it is to find a base ground where they agree on what will happen before they do anything. Before things get out of hand, he’d said, and he’d looked at Stiles as he said it. It made Liam nervous.

“But… you and Stiles?” he says, blushing as he remembers the way Stiles had moaned when Derek told him to call him Daddy that fateful night at Derek’s loft. They decidedly hadn’t talked about it then, at least not whilst Liam was there. He’d scurried so fast out of the apartment that he couldn’t be sure, though.

“We went over it,” Derek smiles. “A bit rushed, but we told each other our kinks before we actually started. None of us were virgins, though.”

Liam blushes again, nods at him and feels himself relax a little at the soothing grin the older man give shim.

After that, Stiles gives him tips on bottoming, tells him how important it is that they properly stretch him out before anything happens. When he notices Liam’s nervously flushed cheeks, he smiles softly at him and say, “Don’t worry, I’ll find a way to subtly say it to Theo without making him suspicious.”

It only takes a few days until Liam gets the text he’s been waiting for.

**[Stilinski jr]  
** _Talked to Theo. Up and at em, Liam! Have fun!!!!!!_

It takes another couple of weeks until Liam gathers up the courage to _actually_ talk to Theo about it.

“We need to talk,” Liam says one day, as they’re both lying on their stomachs on Liam’s bed early one morning. They’ve just come home from another drunken pack night, and exhaustion runs through their bones, the aftereffects of wolfsbane evident in their bodies. He can feel Theo’s whole body stiffen beside him, can see his facial expression changing, see him close off. Liam hasn’t seen that face in a long, long time. “No, no, _listen_. Not like that. Relax!”

He grunts as he swings his arm around to throw it over Theo’s waist, uses it to drag himself closer and nuzzle his nose into the sensitive spot behind Theo’s ear. They’ve spent a lot of time there, respectively nuzzling, kissing, biting the other’s sensitive skin. Like a whisper of a promise of a future together. One they both know they’re decidedly too young to think about. They do anyway.

Theo’s body relaxes minutely at the gesture. “What?” he huffs out, eyelids closing as exhaustion washes over him again.

Liam feels a bit bold with it as he blurts out, “I want you to fuck me today.”

Theo groans loudly at that, his body stiffening again at the words. “I want that too,” he says, slowly, like he’s a little scared of doing it anyway.

Liam smiles against his skin. “Okay good. I also wanted to talk about some things first.”

Theo closes his eyes again, pressing his head lightly into Liam’s lips. “Okay,” he says.

“So… you know I like it when you’re rough, right?” Liam asks, grazing blunt teeth against the back of Theo’s right earlobe. “Know I love it when you pull my hair?”

“Yeah?” Theo drawls, muscles slowly loosening as Liam keeps giving attention to the soft skin there. “You know I love it too…”

“Yeah,” he answers, smiling, darting out his tongue to lick over the fire hot trail of his teeth. “I know. But I was thinking… I might want to try something. Something more.”

Theo turns his head to look at him, a quiet sort of smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Yeah, baby? What do you want me to do, hmm?” He stretches his arms out so he can lie on his side, his whole body facing the younger boy. He lets his hand trail down Liam’s back, so damn slow, it makes Liam’s muscles quiver in anticipation.

“You want me to touch you here?” he says, smugly, as he lets his hand rest on Liam’s ass. He strokes over it gently, slipping his fingers into Liam’s boxers to drag a finger slowly, tantalizingly through Liam’s crack. “Want me to finger you open? Get you ready for my big cock?”

Theo groans, automatically arching his back so he can press into the soft drag of Theo’s finger. “Fuck, Theo. Yeah, _yeah_ , of course I do, I just- fuuck,” his hips ruts down onto the mattress as Theo presses the pads of two fingers just over his sensitive hole, circling around it with light pressure. “Theo. _Theo,_ listen to me.”

He begrudgingly turns to his side, Theo’s hand slipping out of his boxers as he faces the older boy.

“Remember when Stiles buttdialed me?”

Theo’s ears go deliciously pink at the reminder. He doesn’t answer for a few seconds, but when he does, his voice is choked. “Yeah?”

Liam takes a deep breath, braces himself. “I wanna call you Daddy.” It comes out as a quiet whine, words nearly jumbled together, but Theo clearly understands him.

His eyes close as his nostrils flare, and he mutters out a low “fuuuck” around newly dropped fangs. Liam can smell precum in the air. He feels fucking elated.

“ _Shit_. You like that, Daddy?” he teases, reaching over to cup Theo’s cock through his boxers. Theo only groans, eyes opening with hooded lids, flashing gold. Liam doesn’t give him time to answer. “I’m serious though. I think we should talk about it. I’ve been doing research and there’s some things I’d like to try. I mean, if that’s… if that’s okay with you.” He smiles sheepishly as he tacks on a quiet “Daddy”, at the end, revels in the way the gold of Theo’s eyes darken noticeably.

Theo’s chest rumbles with a low growl, and he abruptly sits up, placing him as far down on the bed as he can, creating distance between them.

“Okay,” Theo says. “But you go sit by the pillows. I have a feeling I can’t be within reach of you for this conversation.”

Liam grins smugly, sitting up and scooting backwards until his backs rested against the fluffy pillows on his bed. They spend a few seconds in silence, just looking at each other as they breathe heavily. Liam lets Theo get control of his shift before he starts speaking.

“I really like it when you manhandle me,” Liam admits, blush spreading over his cheekbones as he feels suddenly shy. He laces his fingers together, sits like that for barely a second before he starts fiddling with his own fingers, nervous. “And I want you to be rougher, so I was thinking… Maybe you could spank me?”

Theo’s eyes flash gold for half a second.

“I- fuck, yeah. I can do that.”

Theo grins, relieved.

“Okay,” he says. “Okay, good.”

Theo smiles at him, a gentle mirth shining in his eyes.

“You said there’s a few things you’d like to try,” Theo says, slowly, like he doesn’t want to spook him. “What else? I feel like I’m down for anything, to be honest.”

He manages to look both smug and shy as he says it, like he wants to impress him, whilst simultaneously feeling nervous himself.

“Yeah,” Liam breathes, building up courage. “Well… I really like it when you call me baby. And good boy. I want you to continue doing that, but maybe… Could you maybe, like, call me a slut sometimes? Like, I want to be your slut.”

Liam can see the way each word falling from his lips have an effect on his – boyfriend? Are they boyfriends now? Liam likes to think so. Seeing Theo react to what Liam’s pretty sure is kinks he’d enjoy feels amazing, like he’s found his sexual mate. He never knew it could be like this, back when he’d fallen for Hayden. Back when he’d clumsily crawled through a relationship that admittedly had too many flaws, flaws they continued to ignore, desperately clinging to each other as danger rose like a whirlwind around them, tore through them like a tornado. The way Liam sits now, sharing his secret wishes with Theo, makes it impossible to understand how _Theo_ used to be one of those dangers. He feels like an entirely different man sits in front of him. He feels proud of that. Proud of Theo for finding his true self.

Before Theo has time to respond, Liam breathes out a quiet, “I want you to humiliate me a little.”

Theo just nods enthusiastically, fingers whiteknuckling his knees as his fangs drop again and his eyes burns gold at him. Theo stays that way, half shifted in front of him. Liam feels his body gravitate towards him. He wants to touch, kiss, lick. Suddenly, sitting apart from each other like this feels like torture.

“Anything else?”

Theo nods. “Yeah. Yes, um… could you…” He breathes heavily.

“What?” Theo says. His voice is hard now, words spitting out of him as he struggles to keep himself as far away from the blushing boy as he can.

“Don’t let me cum without your permission.”

Theo growls then, and tugs at Liam’s outstretched legs so he’s suddenly, and too fast to really understand what’s happening, lying on his back. Theo lunges at him, presses fast and hard kisses into his yaw as he continues to rumble, the sound low in his chest. “Fuck, you’re so pretty,” he says, runs his nose along Liam’s neck and groans. “Can’t believe I get to fuck such a pretty boy. Will you be a good boy for Daddy, hmm? Gonna show Daddy how lucky he is?”

Liam feels like his blood has been replaced with fire. It runs so hot in his veins, makes him feel dizzy as he lets out a low, drawn out wide as he nods desperately.

“Use your words, baby,” Theo says, kisses his way up Liam’s jaw and cheek to press his lips into his.

“I’m the lucky one, Daddy,” he whines, a blush creeping up his neck as he kisses Theo back, breathes against his lips.

Theo bites at his bottom lip, and shoves at Liam’s hips as he rolls over on his back. Liam follows him, chases after Theo’s lips, straddling him. Theo grips his thighs, _hard_ , and a whimper falls from his lips. Theo smirks against him, lifting his head so he can nip at his bottom lip again, reveling in the way it makes Liam’s breath hitch.

“You didn’t answer my question, baby,” Theo says, cupping his hand on the back of Liam’s neck, drags him down onto his neck so his nose is pressed against his jugular. He smiles to himself when Liam starts nibbling at the skin there, brushing his lips over the skin and smoothing a wet tongue over the careful kiss. Liam’s ass sticks out when he’s bent over like this, and Theo smacks his hand hard across his left cheek.

Liam moans loudly. “Ah! _Fuuck_.” The words are muffled against the skin of Theo’s throat.

“You gonna be a good boy for Daddy, hmm, baby?” Theo repeats, smoothing his hand over the boxerclad globe of Liam’s ass. He spanks him again, harder this time, and Liam’s whole body jostles forward.

“Yeah, I- _yes_ , Daddy. Anything for you.”

“ _Good boy_ ,” Theo groans, smoothing his hands down to Liam’s shaking thighs and back over his ass. He tugs Liam’s boxers down hard, fast, letting cool air flush over the slightly reddened skin of Liam’s left cheek. Theo does a quick flick of his hands, letting his claws grow out so he can run them carefully over the reddened skin, and it makes Liam squirm on top of him. The slight movement of Liam’s body rubs deliciously gentle over his spent cock, small rivulets of pleasure slowly dragging up his spine. “I’m gonna lick you open, baby. Make you ready for my cock.”

He accentuates his words with a gentle drag of a claw over Liam’s hole. He presses the pad of his finger over it to soothe the sensitive skin, and Liam’s pucker clenches. It’s accompanied by a soft whine from the younger boy.

“Lay on your back, baby,” Theo says, but he doesn’t let Liam do it himself. He wraps an arm around his waist and rolls them over, pressing his hard cock against Liam’s. He ruts down once as he rips open Liam’s t-shirt. He worries about it for half a second, before he remembers that there’s a rip in one of the armpits anyway. Theo knows this because he spent an hour nuzzling his nose into the rip as he slowly jerked Liam off, rutting against his legs. That was a good night.

Liam doesn’t seem to mind anyway. His eyes fly open when he hears the ripping of the thin cotton, and a startled moan falls from his lips. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he says, interest shining in his eyes as Theo gets up to tug Liam’s boxers all the way off.

When he gets on the bed again, he grabs hold of Liam’s thighs and presses them upwards, until his knees are pressed into his chest, constricting his breathing. Theo spreads his legs a little, and Liam’s hands fly up to hold them open and apart when Theo starts letting go. Theo groans, pleased.

“Good boy, Liam. Know just what to do to please Daddy, don’t you?”

Liam nods enthusiastically again, lips swollen and cheeks red. His breath come out in short huffs and pants, and Theo’s whole body aches with how beautiful Liam is. He spends every second of every day thinking about how beautiful the younger boy is, wonders how he managed to get such a good and beautiful and gentle boy, how he gets to keep him as his.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, baby,” he says, smoothing his hands over Liam’s ass again. The skin has faded back to its regular color, so Theo brings down two slaps in quick succession just to watch the skin pink up again. Liam’s tiny gasps and low moans is _definitely_ a bonus. He drags his claws over the supple, soft skin on the back of Liam’s thighs, watching in interest as tiny, red wells blooms over Liam’s skin, fading just as quickly as they appear. He spends a second drawing in his claws before he rubs the pad of his thumb against Liam’s pink, puckered rim. “Such a beautiful hole. Can’t wait to fill you up, baby. Be the first one to stuff their cock into that tight little hole of yours.”

Liam whines, staring down at him with wide, shiny eyes. “Please, Daddy,” he lets out, voice small and strained.

Theo spanks him, hard. “Be patient, my sweet boy.”

Liam _loves_ this. Loves the crazy look in Theo’s eyes as he drags his gaze over his skin. The mild pain as he drags his claws over his skin is delicious, fading as fast as it comes and keeping him on edge the entire time. Theo looks so good like this, a demanding tone in his voice and a glint in his eyes that makes pleasure thrum _just_ under Liam’s skin. Every touch of his hands against him has fire running up his spine. He’s never felt this good. Never felt this taken care of. Theo never became an alpha, but the way he acts now makes Liam feel submissive and pliant under his hands, makes his body yearn to please him.

Liam closes his eyes and takes as deep a breath as he can manage with his thighs pressed so hard into his body, digs his own blunt nails into the sensitive skin of his thighs and forcibly makes his muscles relax. Patient. He can do that.

“There’s a good boy,” Theo breathes, leaning down to press a soft kiss on the inside of Liam’s thigh. Liam lets out a beautiful whine and lifts his hips up minutely, chasing his mouth slightly. Theo presses them down again, splays his hands wide over the bottom of Liam’s cheeks.

When he drags the flat of his tongue slowly over Liam’s puckered hole, he’s awarded with a content sigh and a wide smile. He meets Theo’s gaze, and the longing in his eyes makes Theo’s heart stumble several times before it picks up speed, and the blush that spreads wider down Liam’s chest, over his stiff nipples and down to the beginning of his abs, lets him know that Liam noticed.

He takes his time, just licks soft, broad strokes over Liam’s hole as he grips his thigs, fingertips digging into the muscle. He doesn’t pick up his pace before Liam whines and squirms a little under his tongue. Liam moans when he starts using more force, circling the tip of his tongue against his hole until he feels the taught skin go pliant. He presses the tip of his tongue in, and moans at how easily it slips into the warm wetness. He slides his tongue out to suck hard at the sensitive pucker, but he feels his fangs start to drop, so he moves away from the reddened pucker to drag his fangs against the inside of Liam’s thighs, brings his hand up from Liam’s cheek to push the tip of his fingertip into him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Theo groans, uses the spit slicked around his entrance to slide his finger in to the first knuckle. He feels Liam’s hole contract at his words, and twists his finger as he drags it out again, slowly, slowly. Liam whines. “Where’s your lube?”

Liam pants a bit before he answers, stuttering out a “under the pillow”. He releases one thigh to get it, and Theo’s hand shoots up to hold his thigh against him until Liam thrusts a hand towards him, a tube of lube clenched in it. “Here.”

“Ah, such an eager slut,” Theo says as he grabs it, letting out a low groan as Liam whines and presses his knees flatter against his chest. Liam’s heart beats so fast it makes Theo feel a little dizzy, but he ignores it, opens the lube to squirt it over two of his fingers. He warms it up between his fingers and thumb as he leans down to press a kiss against Liam’s hole again. “Planned for this, didn’t you? Wanted Daddy to fuck you hard, hmm? Should’ve had this conversation before pack night yesterday. Would’ve filled you up with my cum, made you clench your hole so it’d stay in you until we got there. Let it run out of you after we’d gathered, so that the whole pack would know what a good little cockslut you are.”

He feels high on power when Liam flushes a darker red and groans loudly, breath hitching. “Yeah, please, Daddy. Wanna be yours. Want everyone to know I’m yours.”

Theo rewards him then, thrusts his lubeslick middle finger into him roughly. He stops to make sure he didn’t push too far, but Liam just moans loudly at the roughness of it, so he starts thrusting it harshly in and out.

“Fuck, Theo, I-. _Ah_ , shit!” he exclaims as Theo spanks him again. “ _Daddy_ , I’m gonna cum. Please let me cum.”

“No,” Theo growls, brings a hand up to circle his pointer finger and thumb around the base of Liam’s long, slender cock and clenches. Liam whines, hips stuttering, chasing an orgasm that isn’t coming. Theo releases his cock and tugs at Liam’s tightly drawn up balls, physically denying his orgasm. “Not yet, baby. Gonna finger you open first. Get you all loose and slick. Gotta get you ready for Daddy’s big cock, aren’t I?”

Liam whines. “ _Yeah_. Thank you, Daddy.”

 _Fuck_ , Liam’s beautiful, Theo thinks, rewards his obedience with a scrape of his fangs against his thighs. He kisses the reddened lines and begins thrusting his finger in and out again, slowly this time. He twists his hand around, palm going from facing up to facing down, and uses his finger to pull at Liam’s tight pucker. “You ready for another one, baby?”

“Yeah, please. Want another one.”

Liam speaks his words as a babble, voice hiccupping and breath hitching. His eyes are dazed and wet, and he keeps his eyes locked on Theo through all of it.

Theo slides his finger out till the first knuckle, uses the pad of his pointer finger to rub slowly, gently against Liam’s puckered entrance before he slides his finger out entirely, pushes two fingers into him slowly. Once he’s bottomed out, he crooks them slightly, searchingly, as Liam’s hole adjusts to the size of his two fingers. He feels impatient, gives up on trying to find his prostate when he doesn’t find it on the first two tries, starts scissoring his fingers instead, stretching out Liam’s hole until the other boy whines, huffs.

“More, please, Daddy,” he says. “Please, I want your cock soon. _Please, Daddy_.”

And the thing is, Theo wanted to spend time slowly driving Liam to the edge again and again until he’d spasm underneath him, but the whine in Liam’s voice as he asks so nicely for him makes his cock ache between his legs, precum dribbling out and he feels desperate to learn how tight and warm Liam would feel around his cock.

“ _Fuck, baby_ , you’re doing so good, being so good for Daddy. Daddy’s own little cockslut, aren’t you? So desperate to get Daddy’s cock into that tight, eager little hole of yours.” He doesn’t say it like a question. It’s obvious how ready Liam is by now.

He scissors his fingers a few more times, then pushes a third finger in with the other two, doesn’t let Liam adjust fully until he starts sliding them gently in and out, picking up pace as he feels Liam start to loosen around him. He feels himself grow more impatient, but he doesn’t want to hurt his partner, knows it’s their first time doing anything like this, doesn’t want to get overeager.

“Release your thighs baby, that’s it. Good boy,” he says, as he helps Liam guide his thighs over Theo’s shoulders. He leans down to nuzzle into the skin beside Liam’s hard, red cock as he rocks his fingers into him. He stills them, starts crooking them again, and when he _finally_ finds the tight little nub inside of Liam he presses into it harshly, rubs against it as he licks a long stripe up Liam’s cock. “You can cum now, baby. Want you to cum into Daddy’s mouth.”

He only just manages to wrap his lips around the head of Liam’s cock before the younger boy shouts and cums, hot, wet spurts of cum pooling on Theo’s tongue. He makes a show of humming around his cockhead, lets it rest against his cumcoated tongue until Liam opens his eyes and locks his gaze with his until he swallows the cum down. Liam moans weekly.

He doesn’t let Liam’s cock soften, slides himself down his shaft as Liam whines at the oversensitivity. He scissors his three fingers and sucks his cock slowly, lifts his head up to smirk at him when he pushes his pinky in with the other three and grabs his cock, stroke shim, relentlessly. Liam moans at the intrusion, and he’s so loose and pliant under Theo, the orgasm making his muscles relax. He’s running his hands lazily through Theo’s long bangs, pushes it out of his face.

“My sweet boy,” Theo says, shrugging his shoulders so Liam’s thighs slide away from them. He slides his fingers out of Liam’s whole as he leans over him, uses his lubed-up hand to continue the slow stroking of Liam’s oversensitive cock and rests his weight on his other hand beside Liam’s head. Shiny tears are trickling slowly down Liam’s cheeks, but he’s smiling, so Theo’s not worried. He kisses his cheeks, laps at the salty tears there before he presses a chaste kiss to his lips and leans back a little. “You’re so beautiful when you cum, baby. Makes me feel so lucky.”

Liam smiles softly at him, eyes hooded and tired, but still filled with lust. He lifts his head up to kiss Theo, just lets his lips press against his in a gentle rhythm until Theo slides his tongue against Liam’s bottom lips. Liam opens his lips for him, groans softly as Theo’s tongue slides against his. Theo felt a little desperate before, but Liam’s orgasm refocuses him on the original goal, and he spends his time kissing the boy, their moans mixing together, breathing combined breaths. He keeps stroking him softly, carefully, until Liam’s cock is slowly softening in his hand. He picks up his speed, squeezes a little and twists his hand on the upstroke until Liam’s whining and hard again.

“I want you,” Liam moans into his mouth. “Please.”

“Okay, baby. Condom?”

Theo doesn’t really want to, wants to feel as close to the other boy as he possibly can, wants to feel how warm he is around his cock. He knows they can’t contract STDs, knows they wouldn’t have any anyway. Theo hasn’t been with anyone else, and Liam hadn’t when he dated Hayden. Hayden hadn’t either. But he wants Liam to make the choice. All he wants is for Liam to feel good, and safe, and loved.

“No,” Liam says, eyes firm. “No condom. Want to feel you.”

Theo groans, flushes a little as his hands stills when a shudder runs up his back.

“ _Fuck,_ yeah, baby, wanna feel you too.”

He releases Liam’s cock again to grab the lube, squeezes it onto his hand and doesn’t bother to warm it up before he slathers it over his cock. He hisses a little at the cold feeling, but the lube warms up quickly as he strokes himself back to full hardness.

He grips Liam’s thigh with his left hand, lifts it up a little to get access to his wet hole. He pushes his fingers in first, making sure Liam’s healing hasn’t kicked in, and lets out a breathy moan when he feels its still loose and pliant. He grabs his cock, rubs the head of his cock over it a couple of times, before he locks his eyes with Liam’s.

“You ready, baby?”

Liam looks impatient. “Fuck. Get in me already.”

Theo laughs loudly, leans down to kiss the dopey smile off Liam’s face, and pushes the tip of his dick into him. Liam moans against his lips, grabs a hold of Theo’s shoulders and arches his back so his abs are pressed against Theo’s as he slides the rest of the way in. Theo wants to move so badly, loves the tight feeling of him around his cock, but he forces himself to stay still.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Liam,” he says, resting his forehead against Liam’s as he closes his eyes and breathes deeply. The smell of sex and arousal is thick in the air around them, and he almost cums just from that. “Just, _fuck_ , don’t move okay? Gotta… Gotta calm down. Don’t wanna cum too fast.”

He says the last part shyly, blushing dark red as he reluctantly says it. But Liam just smiles lovingly at him, slides his hands down from his shoulders and across his back as he stays like that, hips still and breaths panting, until he feels he has control over his orgasm again. He tries a small thrust, feels the pleasure pool in his stomach. But it doesn’t feel like too much, doesn’t feel fiery yet, feels like he has control. So he starts thrusting, slow, languid, deep thrusts into Liam.

The air around them is thick with lust, smells like sex and arousal and happiness, and Theo groans loudly as he leans down to press his fingers hard into Liam’s again. Their tongues slides together, moans spilling into their mouths as Theo thrusts into him, Liam’s legs wrapping around Theo’s waist.

The feel of fire building in the pit of his belly comes embarrassingly fast, but the way Liam’s head is thrown back as he closes his eyes and moans loudly when Theo thrusts hard against his prostate makes him think Liam’s right there with him.

“Hey,” Theo says, grabbing Liam’s face gently. He kisses Liam’s eyelids, waits until the boy opens his eyes before he smiles down at him. “I love you.”

Liam’s eyes widen, a smile lifting his pink, tear streaked cheeks up until his eyes crinkle, and he lifts his head to kiss Theo softly. This is the first time they’ve said it, both having felt it for a long time. Both being too scared to move too fast.

“I love you too, Theo,” Liam says, and he looks so sure, and happy, that Theo has to close his eyes, leans down to slide his tongue against Liam’s again.

He picks up his speed, snaps his hips roughly against Liam’s ass, the sound of their skin slapping filling up the room. Liam lets out a loud groan, before he starts babbling incessantly, every small sentence punctuated by a broken moan.

“ _Fuuuck_ , yeah Daddy, fuck me hard. Love you so much, God, you feel so good. Love your big cock so much, Daddy. Fill me up so good, makes me feel so good. _Fuck_ , I love you. Want you to mark me, make me yours. We’re mates, Theo, I know you’re my mate. Pleaseplase _please_ , just make the bond please, love you. I’m yours, all yours. Want everyone to know.”

Theo groans loudly, hips stuttering and thrusting with abandon as he’s quickly reaching climax. “You sure, baby?”

“Yeah, yeah, just, please, _fuck_ , make me yours.”

And Theo’s always been week for Liam, every since he first saw him, even as he wronged him and ruined him, and he feels his resolve snapping inside him, so he tugs at Liam’s hair until he’s revealed the side of his neck, the sensitive skin behind his ear. His mouth salivates as he lets his fangs drop, feels his eyes bleed gold and fingernails turning into claws in Liam’s hair. He hears the ripping sound of Liam’s sheet as he digs his claws into the mattress below them, but he doesn’t fucking care, just nuzzles his nose into Liam’s neck to draw in a big gulp of deliciously sweet smells, smells like him, and Liam, and matematemate. So he does, opens his mouth so he can run a wet tongue over Liam’s neck, places his mouth strategically over it so one of his fangs is sure to break the skin of their mating spot. And he bites.

And the feeling of his fangs breaking into his mate’s neck is so powerful that he groans loudly against Liam’s neck, and he cums so, _so_ hard. Liam lets out a broken moan when he releases his neck, and his new mate cums when he runs his tongue over the fresh wound to close it off, seal the bond.

Theo collapses on top of him, half hard cock still nestled inside him, and they lay there panting for several minutes, until Theo gathers up the strength to slip out and roll over. They’re not separated for long, as Theo rolls over onto his side and manhandles Liam so he can press his chest flush against his mate’s back and wrap an arm around his waist. He nuzzles his nose into the sweaty strands of hair at the nape of Liam’s neck, breathes in the delicious smell of _mate_.

“Fuck, I love you,” he says, tightening his arm until Liam lies impossibly close to him, their skin pressed together.

Liam brings a hand up behind himself to run his hands into the hair at the back of Theo’s head, twists his head so he can kiss him.

“Love you too. Mate.”

Theo groans at the sentiment, smiles, and kisses him back.

 _Mates_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are massively appreciated.  
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://frustrateddumbbar.tumblr.com/) for chats and/or prompts!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I would greatly appreciate you if you reblogged the [original tumblr post](https://frustrateddumbbar.tumblr.com/post/628705068837912576/we-move-in-slow-motion-by-frustrateddumbbar)! Thank you so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> The dub-con/non-con happens in part five. Stiles buttdials Theo whilst he's in bed with Derek, and Theo and Liam listens to them have sex. It's later revealed that Stiles planned this, but the boys don't know this at the time. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are massively appreciated.  
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://frustrateddumbbar.tumblr.com/) for chats and/or prompts!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I would greatly appreciate you if you reblogged the [original tumblr post](https://frustrateddumbbar.tumblr.com/post/628705068837912576/we-move-in-slow-motion-by-frustrateddumbbar)


End file.
